The structures of the conventional headrest tilting device and headrest traversing device did not have any identical parts and components of the former were incompatible with those of the latter.
Moreover, the conventional devices were very complicated in their structures.
Consequently, the conventional headrest tilting device and headrest traversing device could not avoid complicated manufacturing processes, low productivity and high production costs.
The objective of the present invention, aimed to solve the above problems, is to provide a simple structured headrest tilting device and a headrest traversing device made by simply adding some parts to the above tilting device, thereby enhancing productivity and lowering manufacturing costs of the traversing device.